This invention relates to a device for adjusting the seating level of a vehicle seat.
A vehicle seat has recently been proposed which is provided with a sealing level adjusting device. Such seating level adjusting devices enable the driver to adjust the seating level according to the need, for example, to attain a proper driving view. Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-150640 discloses one of such seating level adjusting devices.
Generally speaking, conventional seating level adjusting devices have an elevating mechanism, actuating mechanism, locking mechanism, and releasing mechanism. The elevating mechanism and the locking mechanism are attached to a seat frame. The actuating mechanism and the releasing mechanism are carried by a manipulating handle. Such arrangement makes the construction more complicated, increases the number of parts, and needs skilled persons for construction. Further, separation for repair or maintenance has been cumbersome because of complicated construction.
Particularly, the arrangement where the locking mechanism is attached on the seat frame while the releasing mechanism is provided in the manipulating handle has made the construction and separation more complicated. This is because 1) the locking mechanism and the releasing mechanism are closely related to each other in the aspect of operation, and 2) the locking mechanism is attached on the seat frame which cannot be easily handled.
Accordingly, there have been demands for a seating level adjusting device which assures easy construction and separation as well as easy manipulation.